Happy Birthday
by amethyst95
Summary: Just a cheesy little one shot featuring 2 unsober curious guys. My very first KiraFumi fic, please enjoy :) Also, guys I've noticed that the tagging system is pretty poor on this website and there are quite a few characters left out so sorry about that :( Anyways I hope my cringy fic is worth reading


Happy Birthday Yoshikage!" Josefumi called out, hugging Kira from behind .

"W- Where the hell did you come from?" Kira asked, in shock .

"Somewhere" Josefumi giggled .

"Right" Kira said flatly .

"So …" Josefumi started . "I got something special for you" he said in a lower tone .

"Really? Do I even wanna know what it is" Kira asked sarcastically .

"Oh you do. Trust me" Josefumi grinned .

"Sure" Kira said with little excitement .

"Now c'mon let me show you the first part of your gift!" Josefumi said excitedly, grabbing Kira's hand and dragging him along with him .

"Josefumi" Kira whined .

* * *

Josefumi dragged Kira into a beautiful forest nearby. The view was amazing, it was like nothing Kira had ever seen in his life. It was ironic that he'd pass by it several times but never actually thought of entering it .

"Josefumi, what is the meaning of this?" Kira asked, crossing his arms .

"Just a second!" Josefumi called out .

Shortly, Josefumi returned to Kira with something shiny and red in his hand. He kept that hand hidden behind his back .

"Where were you just now?" Kira asked, suspiciously .

"Oh that's not important ", Josefumi dodged the question .

"Don't try to get out of this Kujo you're gonna tell me where you w-"

"Close your eyes", Josefumi interrupted him in mid sentence .

"What? Why?" Kira frowned .

"Just do it." Josefumi said sternly .

"O- Okay" Kira replied, a little shocked by Josefumi's sudden change of attitude. He then closed his eyes and awaited whatever Josefumi was going to do .

Kira's heart began beating quickly as his mind started to run wild. Josefumi had done a lot of strange things in the past that let's just say he didn't have the best track record when it came to this sort of thing .

Josefumi slowly approached , not wanting to alarm Kira. "Bite into it…" Josefumi said softly, placing the shiny red fruit against Kira's full lips .

"Hmm?" Kira gently brushed his tongue against the foreign object, tasting a mixture between bitter and sweet .

"C'mon just try a bite." Josefumi pushed .

Kira swallowed nervously before biting into the fruit . Juice quickly dripped down his pink lips and down his chin .

"Well, what do ya think?" Josefumi asked with a smile .

"It's really sweet…" Kira said, licking the tangy juice from his lips .

Kira found the fruit to be really strange . It tasted like a cross between an apple and a citrus fruit like an orange or maybe a lime .

"What the hell was that you just gave me?" Kira asked, with slight paranoia .

"Only the most awesome fruit in the world …" Josefumi said before taking a bite out of the fruit himself .

"Right …" Kira said, not really paying much attention to what Josefumi had just said to him. He then turned around to walk away but noticed a sway in his step . 'The hell?' he thought to himself .

"Josefumi what the actual fuck?!" Kira said angrily .

"Hmm?" Josefumi asked .

"What did you do to me?" Kira asked obviously pissed .

"Whoa, calm down it's ok you're good" Josefumi defended .

"What the hell was in that fruit you little shit?" Kira demanded, backing Josefumi into a tree .

"I- I don't know but it's supposed to make you feel good" Josefumi said . "Aww man I think the effects are starting to kick in now" he said .

"What?" Kira's eye's widened .

"Hold on give me a sec …" Josefumi said, sliding down the tree he was leaning against .

Kira was so afraid. His heart was now racing . He had never felt a feeling like this before and he felt like he was gonna go insane from the inside out . That was it . Josefumi had really crossed the line this time and Kira decided that he would give him a piece of his mind, no questions asked .

"Josefumi …" Kira said, approaching Josefumi who was lazily sitting up against the same tree he had previously pushed him into .

"You've really done it this time …" Kira bit his lip, as his already arched eyebrows arched up into an intimidating frown .

"Chill out Yoshi …" Josefumi snickered .

"Stop laughing I'm serious" Kira said stiffly .

"Wow you still managed to be a brute even when you're high" Josefumi teased .

"Y- You gave me some sort of drug? Do you even know what's in that stuff? ..." Kira said, crouching down in Josefumi's lap and gripping him up by his collar, unaware of the position that they were currently in .

Josefumi on the other hand, he was fully aware and he reached up and wrapped his arms around Kira's waist . (Josefumi gets bold whenever under the influence) He then flipped Kira over on his back and positioned himself on top of him as Kira's sailor hat laid beside him in the grass .

Kira blushed a deep red as he became aware of there new obvious position. "Move it Kujo" he said with little to no emotion .

"Make me" Josefumi smirked .

Kira didn't speak instead, he pushed Josefumi off of him and stumbled and fell on top on him in the process . Josefumi weakly laid there on his back as Kira was sitting directly on his lap .

"This is nice" Josefumi giggled, blushing .

"… " Kira frowned blushing insanely as he had realized that Josefumi's hands were directly on his hips .

SMACK!

Kira's hand collided with Josefumi's face echoing through the forest. The forest fell silent except for the sound of a few birds flying off and other nature related sounds .

…

"That… was kinda painful but hot." Josefumi said, breaking the silence .

"… " Kira said nothing but appeared to be in deep thought . Josefumi only laughed, before Kira suddenly laughed .

"Ya know what, I think it's time for the second part of my present...Josefumi ", Kira smiled deviously .

"W- What do you mean? I haven't even-"

"Shut it Kujo" Kira silenced him . "Now take off your clothes" Kira demanded .

"Sure! But just gimme a sec ", Josefumi said before picking up the same piece of fruit that they had been eating off before. His mouth watered as he raised the strange piece of fruit to his lips again .

"Give me that stupid thing…" Kira said, snatching the fruit out of Josefumi's hand and taking a huge bite out of it . He didn't bother to chew it properly like he normally would chew his food, all he wanted was to escape into the world of bliss that that piece of fruit held within it .

"Heeey don't eat it all up", Josefumi whined.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Kira said, shoving the half eaten piece of fruit into Josefumi's mouth .

"Mmm" Josefumi was speechless. His mind was cloudy and he didn't really understand what was going on at the moment . All he could see was a blurred mess of green and Kira and quite frankly he loved each and every moment of it .

Kira eagerly unbuttoned Josefumi's pants and pulled them down, revealing his semi hard cock. He didn't waste any time and immediately began licking and sucking on it, loving the taste of it. Kira had feared that he'd complete lose it since the first few times that he had hung out with Josefumi . It was as if Josefumi had awoken something inside of him that he never even knew existed . Though Kira never admitted it, he had fallen for Josefumi a long time ago and he fell hard .

"Yoshi … kage .." Josefumi moaned .

The feeling of the older man's warm wet tongue drove him wild . He couldn't think straight due to the combination of both the fruit's affect on him and Kira's mouth. Kira loved hearing his name be called whenever he preformed such lewd acts, it reassured him that he was doing a good job .

Kira began bobbing his head up and down as he took Josefumi's entire length into his mouth . By this point Josefumi no longer had the piece of fruit in his mouth as it had fallen to the ground a while ago . Kira pushed a loose strand of jet black hair behind his ear as he continued to bob his head up and down on Josefumi's cock .

"Damn it Yoshi …" Josefumi moaned as he hooked Kira's silky black locks with his fingers .

Kira abruptly stopped, earning a look that showed a mixture of confusion and frustration from Josefumi. He then stood up and took off his own pants before lowering himself down so that Josefumi's erect cock was against his tight hole . He lowered himself on to Josefumi's thick cock, a low moan escaping his lips as he did so . The effects of the fruit had slighty numbed his nerves, therefore he didn't feel any pain and only pleasure .

"Yoshi" Josefumi said his name so soothingly it sent shivers of Kira's spine .

Kira now adjusted to the feeling of being stretched ,began to slowly move up and down on Josefumi's thick cock .

"God you're huge" Kira moaned as he began riding him in a steady motion .

Josefumi was enjoying each and every second of this. Both the high from the fruit and being inside of Kira . Like this Kira felt even better than he ever imagined .

"Fuck me Kujo" Kira moaned softly .

Josefumi gripped Kira's ass, loving those sweet intoxicating moans that Kira was making in his ear .

"H- Harder I'm gonna cum" Kira moaned, one hand gripping onto Josefumi's shoulder and the other jerking his own cock .

Josefumi felt as though he was he was going to release himself as well . Kira's tight wet insides were too addictive and he didn't want to stop .

"Fuck, I'm cumming" Kira moaned loudly .

"Kujo I'm cumming!" he moaned louder .

"Me too" Josefumi moaned, pumping harder and faster into Kira .

"J-JoJo!" Kira moaned cried out as he came onto Josefumi's chest, some spilling on himself .

A few moments later Josefumi released himself inside of moaned and he rode out his orgasm, his warm juices spilling from his used hole . Kira's legs felt like jelly as he stood up shakily, cum dripping down his slender thighs .

Kira laid in the grass beside Josefumi, both enjoying the afterglow and each other's presence .

"Yoshi" Josefumi spoke .

"Yes?" Kira answered .

"Happy Birthday" Josefumi smiled .

Kira smiled and kissed Josefumi on the cheek before closing his eyes, dozing off enjoying the feeling of the soft grass against his body whilst his mind drifted off elsewhere .

This was definitely a Birthday that will forever remain in his heart ... If he remembers that is .


End file.
